Letters For Romeo
by seblaines
Summary: What happens when James find out some letters of Katie to her friend Maya? What will him discover?
1. Introduction

~3 months ago~

16 old Katie was lay on the sofa,watching TV. There was nothing good on air, but she had to spend her time doing something. There wasn't any one at home. went to the supermarket, Kendall was in a date with his girlfriend Jo, Logan was studying outside, Carlos... well, he was doing Carlos's things, and James... She didn't knew.

''Maybe he's buying some hair products'' – she tought.

Then she heard some one knocking the door . She rolled her eyes.

I'm coming! - She shouted.

She opened the door and James ran into the living room. His eyes were shining and he was holding two letters.

These letters came from the _ASTA_ for us! Its the results of our tests! - He said.

OMG! I CAN'T BELIVED!- Katie shouted.- Open the letters! I want to know if i passed. It would change my life! Travel for 1 year around the world! It would be awesome!

Ok! I will opened it! - He said, and opened carefully the envelope. He started reading the Katie letter's first.

_From: ASTA(American Student Travel Agency)_

_To: Katie Knight _

_Congratulations! You passed the exam with 90% of grade. But unfortunately, there's no place in our trip list. But don't worry, your name is first on your waiting list for the next year. Maybe you can be choosed again. But this year, you gonna have to wait, sorry._

_With_ _graciously,_

_American Student Travel Agency._

James couldn't ? Katie isn't going? After everything she did? He looked at her. Katie's eyes were closed, and she was waiting for James to say her result. He couldn't said this to her. He opened his letter and start reading.

_From: ASTA(American Student Travel Agency)_

_To: James Diamond _

_Congratulations! You passed the exam with 80% of grade. It's an honour for us to have a special star like you! We expect that you like our services._

_With_ _graciously,_

_American Student Travel Agency._

WFT? James realized that was his fault that Katie didn't pass. He just passed because he was famous. And he didn't want this to happen; He wanted to passed by his effort. So, we knew what he had to do.

- Congratulations! You passed!- He shouted.

Katie shouted of happiness. It was a grate new.

- How about you James?- She asked.

- I didn't pass. I'm so dissapointed - Said him. It was easy to fake a sad face, because he was sad. He really want to go, but Katie was happy, so he was happy.


	2. Letter 1

Letter 1

~ After 3 months~

*James POV*

It passed a long time since I give up of my travel and gave it to Katie. Well, I am famous, I can travel anywhere, anytime. Ok, I can only travel with BTR when we are on tour, but i still travel, Don't I? Look, i'm young, but I'm not a baby anymore. I'm 19 now. I have to focus on my life and stop thinking about the past. And stop thinking about not seeing Katie for 1 year. Well, it'll be good for me, I can meet other girls and my stupid crush on her will disappear and I'll live without the feeling of knowing she'll never likes me. Ok, its time to concentrate now. is calling me.

* Author POV*

James went downstairs and help with some heavy boxes. All the guys and I were helping her to clean everything before Katie go away. She looked at me and said:

- James,please, take this boxes to Katie's room and see what have to stay and what have to go to the trash.

- Ok, MK, you are the boss.

I took the boxes and went to Katie's purple room. I left the boxes on the bed and started to take the things off . Snaps, Old CDS, Clothes, and other stuff. Then i found out a black plastc bag, full of paper. There was all written with a purple pen and it was all addressed for a girl called Maya. I took one and started reading it:

_Hello Maya,_

_How it's going? I hear its wonderful, in Minnesota. I've been missing you, its true._

_Hahaha, did you like it. I know how much you love the Jonas Brothers, so i think it would be funny to joke with our situation; But i've been really missing you. You're so special for me. I thought writing letters for you it would be the best way to tell you everything i've been passed here, and the last time we talk was on Christmas last year. So, here it goes:_

_1- Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James finally end High School. There are not in college, because they're too busy being famous. I know. It sometimes boring._

_3- My fish, Bubbles, died. __I threw it in the bowl and gave discharge. It was a really sad funeral. I nealy cried._

_4- I started 2ª year of High School. It's cool, but some girls are really mean._

_5- I make a new friend, Josh. He's on my class, and he's really cute, but i don't feel anything about him. You will know why._

_6- I decide to be a writer or something. I don't know, writing things make me feel good._

_7-Me and James became best friends. I really don't believe. We totally hate each other last year, but we spend so much time toghether that now he kind like each other. In a friendly way, of course..._

_No. I can be for James, but i think that i really like him. In a love way. Ok, maybe i'm crazy. But i have to say that he is really funny. I think will try to see if i really like him or if i'm just ''loca''_

_Write me back, in this same sheet of paper. I want to keep it to my future children. Ok. I'm crazy._

_Xoxo,_

_Katie!_

James heart was beating fast. He took the plastic bag with him and went to his bedroom. He lay on bed and read Maya replie:

_Dear Katie,_

_OMG! What? You are in love with James? You don't know? OMG! We have to discovered if he feels the same way. I don't be sure of it , because you know James. He's nice, but care about himself too much. Please, don't __jump in this unreasonable love__ before having sure he likes you. Do this first:_

_- See if he treats you different from another girls._

_- See if he supports you in any situations._

_- See if he likes another girls_

_-See if he thinks you're pretty._

_Ok. Let's work girl._

_Don't be worry about me.__I've got all my life to live,I've got all my love to give,and I'll survive! I will survive!_

_Hahaha. We had so much fun listen to this._

_Bye bye,_

_Maya._


	3. Letter 2

~Letter 2~

_Dear Maya,_

_Ok, I'm doing your plan and here are my results:_

_- He don't treats me like another girl. He treats me like a brother or something like that. Isn't it too good,really?_

_- On the last weekend I fought with Kendall because he gave my favorite ring to his girlfriend. What did James say? He told me that I was being too dramatic._

_- He asked 4 girls if they were able to go on a date with him._

_- On Friday, we went to the movies. I wear a pink dress and asked him if i looked ok. He looked at me with a strange face. For me, it means that i was looking bad._

_Remember that you told me to not __jump in this __unreasonable love before having sure he liked me? Now its too late. I've just jumped._

_Xoxo_

_Your best broken hearted friend Katie._

WHAT? James cannot ? Why didn't he treat her different? Oh, yeah, it was because he was afraid of her supecting he likes her. Why didn't he support her when she fough with Kendall? Oh, it was for the same reason. He was stupid; He knew. He began to read Maya replie:

_Dear Katie,_

_DON'T BE SAD. Really. If you are sad, i'm sad. Try to find another guy. How about Josh? You said that we was cute. My mom always say that the best way to forget about one love is to find other loves. Ask him if he wants to go on a date with you. I know he is gonna make you feel better._

_Bye bye,_

_Maya-bitch-crazy_


End file.
